Lhikan
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran and later Toa of Fire who served as leader of the Toa Mangai, defending the island until the Great Cataclysm. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Fire, Lhikan began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Nynrah dome of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While details of Lhikan's life in the time after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that he lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of his life, finding work as a crafter and proving especially talented in the trade. Roughly 17,500 years ago, notably in the aftermath of the Great Disruption, Lhikan was rescued from an industrial accident by Toa Dume, a traveling Toa of Fire. It is assumed that Lhikan made something of an impression upon the Toa for, 7,005 years ago, Toa Dume would return to Nynrah to transform Lhikan into a Toa. Life as a Toa With no Toa unit to support him and with his mentor all too keen on settling down in Metru Nui, Lhikan would travel to the Toa Fortress in hopes of receiving formal tutelage in the use of his Elemental Powers and the principles of the Toa Code. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Fire's early training proved a largely personal endeavor until he was accepted into the Fortress as a sentry. In the interests of modeling Lhikan into a competent and fully-enlightened Toa of Fire capable of patrolling the region, the more experienced Toa of the Fortress offered Lhikan rudimentary but practical advise in the use of his Elemental discipline and taught him to activate his Kanohi Hau. 7,000 years ago, however, just five years into his training, the Toa Fortress was besieged by a Frostelus invasion. Instructed to retrieve the Makoki Stone from the Fortress' Vault, Lhikan soon discovered that the artifact had already been stolen in a Dark Hunter stealth operation that coincided with the Frostelus attack. Forced to retreat, Lhikan was the only surviving Toa from the attack, lamenting that the fall of the Toa Fortress marked not only the downfall of his fellow Toa, but also all physical evidence of the Toa Code. Rather than let guilt consume him, however, Lhikan vowed that he would never flee from a battle again. 4,000 years ago, Lhikan traveled to Metru Nui, having received a distress beacon from Turaga Dume. Arriving on the island, Lhikan joined an amalgamated group of ten other Toa summoned from different islands, a lineup that notably included Naho, Tuyet and Nidhiki. Charging themselves with defending the island in the absence of an existing Toa Team, Lhikan assumed command and led his fellow Toa in subduing the Kanohi Dragon, a powerful Rahi that had been unleashed on Metru Nui by a band of Dark Hunters. After a lengthy battle, the Toa emerged victorious and restrained the Rahi. Electing to stay in Metru Nui and defend the local Matoran, Lhikan and his teammates earned the title and rank of Toa Mangai. In the years following the defeat of the Kanohi Dragon, however, Lhikan came to remark Tuyet's increasing paranoia. Unknown to Lhikan and his teammates, however, Tuyet secretly harbored the Nui Stone had set about creating a complex scheme to ensure her safety against Dark Hunters. Around 3,500 years ago, in a period of Metru Nui's history where most of the Toa Mangai were taking part in missions outside the island's dome, Lhikan was charged with defending the island alone with Tuyet and Nidhiki. After discovering that a small squadron of Dark Hunters had made landfall in Metru Nui, Tuyet began to enact her plan, brutally murdering three random Matoran and framing their deaths on the Dark Hunters operating in the city. With Lhikan and Nidhiki endeavoring to investigate the incidents and engage the Dark Hunters, however, the pair eventually grew skeptical, sensing that the Dark Hunters were not in fact responsible for the deaths. With Lhikan growing wise to Tuyet's deception after confronting her in her hut, however, the Toa of Water was forced to reveal her possession of the Nui Stone, proposing that they use it to assert themselves as the dominant species of the Matoran Universe and forcibly suppress the Dark Hunters. Deeply troubled by Tuyet's proposal, Lhikan challenged the Toa of Water in combat. Activating the Nui Stone and using her enhanced Elemental Powers to fend off Lhikan, Tuyet earned the upper hand in the brief battle that ensued. Unable to kill the leader of the Toa Mangai while empowered by the Nui Stone, however, the intervention of Nidhiki ensured Tuyet's downfall, notably resulting in the Nui Stone being shattered into shards and embedded in the Toa of Water's armor. Detained and imprisoned within the Coliseum, Tuyet would reside within a cell for several hours whilst Lhikan debated with Turaga Dume over her ultimate fate. During this time, however, the Order of Mata Nui grew privy to Tuyet's destructive potential and saw fit to study the Nui Stone fragments, dispatching Botar to abduct her overnight. The mystery of Tuyet's disappearance would continue to haunt Lhikan for the remainder of his career. To Be Added Death To Be Added Mortally wounded, Lhikan's body was transported to the Red Star for repairs at the hands of the Kestora, a practice that was not uncommon for members of the Matoran species upon sustaining terminal injury. With the Red Star's teleportation function disabled, however, Lhikan was placed in stasis while the Kestora endeavored to return him to the Matoran Universe. Alternate Universes In the Dark Mirror alternate universe, Tuyet was able to convince Nidhiki to side with her, overpowering and killing Lhikan before establishing the Toa Empire. Renouncing the Toa Code and offering positions within her empire to all living Toa, Tuyet militarized the Toa population using the Nui Stone, asserting herself as Empress of the superior species in the Matoran Universe from her vantage point in the Coliseum. As the last Toa to have stood in opposition to Tuyet and her ideologies, Lhikan would come to be immortalized as a symbol of the resistance movement. Following the defeat of the Empire and the gruesome death of Tuyet, Lhikan's legacy would be remembered. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Fire, Lhikan could create, control, and absorb heat. This also gave him the ability to manipulate most forms of Molten Protodermis, alter the temperature of a target area, trigger volcanic eruptions, and conjure fiery constructs. Lhikan was also able to withstand considerably warmer conditions. Following his transformation into a Turaga, the extent of Lhikan's Elemental Powers was greatly reduced, though he retained his ability to manipulate Fire to a limited but nonetheless sufficient extent. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Lhikan wore a powerless Kanohi Hau. As a Toa, this mask was transformed into a Great Hau, which enabled him to project a quasi-holographic force field around himself, blocking most physical attacks. He also carried a pair of Fire Greatswords, a set of Toa Tools capable of channeling his Elemental Power that also doubled as a Lavaboard with limited flight capabilities. Appearances *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *''Birth of a Dark Hunter *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' - Illusion *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' - Illusion *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' - Mentioned *''Into the Darkness'' - Mentioned *''Dreams of Destruction'' - Illusion *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - Mentioned *''Dark Mirror'' - Alternate Universe; Mentioned *''Reign of Shadows'' - Mentioned Category:Toa Mangai Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire